frozen water
by Leorocks5
Summary: Jack loves being a guardian. Really, he does. But he is pretty overworked, and when he falls into the sea, he is found by Percy Jackson... and hurtled into the world of the Greeks. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps! New story for meeeeeee! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo or rotg.**

**Jack **

**Jack** was overworked. It was winter, and nearing Christmas. He was flying 'round the world, causing blizzards in Siberia, hail in Japan, and snow days in the Americas… plus he was tired. REALY TIRED. He had been up at a meeting of the guardians yesterday night, and THEN he had gone, as promised, to see Jamie. A guardian always kept his promises, right? He looked down at the Atlantic Ocean, his vision starting to swim. He lost concentration, and tumbled down into the sea. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a boy with jet-black hair and startling green eyes.

* * *

**Percy**

**Percy** had gone for a swim. Yeah, it was the middle of winter, but… as the son of Poseidon, water temperature didn't bother him. School was getting to him, Annabeth was in San Francisco, and… he was just fed up. He needed to get away for a while. Swimming had soothed his nerves, and he was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean in a matter of minutes. He surfaced, relishing the peace and quiet… until he saw the boy fall out of the sky.

* * *

**Bunny **

**Bunny** growled in annoyance and checked his watch again. Jack was 20 minutes late. It was bunny's least favorite season, and he really SHOULD be on his island with his eggs. But NO, he had to be at this meeting, waiting for _Jack Frost _to show up. "He must not have seen the northern lights."Said Santa, looking a bit worried. "He _must_ have." Said Tooth, soothingly. "He's just a little late." But the guardians were still worried… Jack was late sometimes, but never _THIS_ late.

* * *

**Percy**

**Percy **dove after the boy, who was sinking like a rock. He was grasping a stick in his hand… a staff? Percy caught the boy, and swam to the nearest sea-cave he saw. He cleared the water out of the cave and replaced it with oxygen, so the boy could breathe. He put down the boy, and put a hand to his head, checking for fever like Chiron had taught him. Definitely feverish. Percy sat down next to the boy, tensing every time the boy said something or whimpered in his sleep. At least Percy knew he was still alive.

* * *

**Santa **

**Santa** was getting worried. Jack was an hour and a half late. He looked around. "well, guess we're just going to have to go get him." Said Bunny, clearly annoyed. Santa nodded. "To the sleigh!"

* * *

**Isn't Percy awesome? I don't know whether Jack can get sick or not, but it makes a good storyline.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! Special thanks to my Beta/BFF. D.S,you rock!**

**disclaimer: do I REALLY have to say it?**

* * *

Jack

When Jack woke up, he realized three things: one, he felt horrible. His head buzzed, his ears rang, and his throat hurt. And he was hot. As in burning-up kind of hot. This worried him the most- he was Jack Frost! He wasn't supposed to be hot! Two, he seemed to be alone in this... Cave-ish place. And, three, his staff was gone. Of course. Then a boy came into his line of vision. It was the boy Jack had seen before he had blacked out. He looked eerily freaky in the dim cave light. Jack scrambled, trying to get up, then regretted it as a wave of nausea hit him. Hard. He groaned and lay back down. "Easy," said the boy, who looked like he was holding back a laugh. "I'm Percy. What's your name?

* * *

Bunny

"Do we HAVE to?" Bunny asked. "I'd be happy to open a portal for all of us. But do we really need the sleigh?!" "Fine, bunny. You win. Open a portal to Jamie's house." North looked exasperated. "Jamie's house? Why-" "Bunny, Jamie was Jacks first believer. They have a very special connection. If anyone can find Jack, it's Jamie."

* * *

Percy

"Annabeth, please? I need you here." "Fine, seaweed brain. Send Rainbow for me, if you insist." "Thanks, Wisegirl." Percy looked over at the boy, who was blinking hazily. "Gotta go. He's waking up. Love you." He slashed his hand through the mist and walked towards the boy. When the boy saw him, he scrambled to get up, then groaned and lay back down. "Easy," Percy said soothingly. "I'm Percy. What's your name?" "Why do you need to know?" said the boy, looking up at Percy. Percy just looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. He had ice-blue eyes, and looked paler than Nico did. "Its Jack. Where am I?"

* * *

Jamie

"Jamie... Jamie, wake up..." "Jack?" Jack did this to him sometimes, showing up unexpectedly in the middle of the night for a visit. Jamie really liked it when he did that. "Is that you?" "No, Jamie. It's me, Tooth." Jamie opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at Tooth. "Hey, Tooth. Hey, guys." He looked around at the guardians, and his smile vanished slightly. "Guys... Where's Jack?"

* * *

Jack

Percy had just finished explaining to Jack where they were, and why, when there was a voice from the front of the cave. "Hey, seaweed brain!" Percy's face broke into a smile as a beautiful girl walked in. She had blond hair and grey eyes. "Hey, Annie!" She walked over to percy, and punched him. "Don't call me Annie." Percy smiled at her. "Hello to you, too, wisegirl." He pointed to Jack. "This is Jack." She smiled at him. "Hi, Jack. I'm Annabeth."

* * *

Jamie

"Okay. Let me get this straight." Jamie paced around his room. "Jack's disappeared. And you want ME to help you find him." He looked around at all the guardians, who were nodding. He didn't even pause to think. "I'm in."

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. it's a little late, I know... Oh well. Try NOT to kill me! Thanks.**

**disclaimer: i do not own rise of the guardians. If did, jack would have a love interest... And she would be a demigod.**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth, Percy, and Jack were talking. Annabeth had to admit: she liked the scrawny... Wait a sec. How old WAS Jack? "Jack?" He looked at her. "Yeah?" "How old are you?" His face flushed. "You wouldn't believe me." Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Wanna bet?" After all, Nico was 84 when he looked 14, and Thalia... Was somewhere in her late 20s. He looked down. "Fine. I'm 317."

* * *

Percy

Percy could see the wheels turning in his girlfriends head. Typical Athenian girl. He wondered what she was thinking- Jack was immortal? How? And how did Percy not know him? "Jack?" Annabeth said, interrupting Percy's thoughts. "What." Jack snapped, clearly annoyed at being asked his age. "Well, I was just wondering... Is Jack your real, full name?" "No" Jack was apparently still angry at being asked these personal questions. "My name is actually Jack Frost." Percy's mind went blank. He knew he had heard that name somewhere, but... Where? Annabeth looked surprised, though- she obviously knew something Percy didn't-as usual. "Who is he?" He asked in Greek. She looked at him, enjoying their old routine of her knowing something Percy didn't. "My dad mentioned him to me once. He's some kind of winter spirit-works with Santa clause, or something like that." Jack looked confused as they continued the conversation. "So, he's, like, a Boreas, or something?" Percy asked, remembering the stories from Leo's, Jason's, and Piper's quest in Quebec. "Kind of... I guess" Annabeth answered, eyes calculating. They had turned a stormy grey, which normally meant she was thinking hard. "Ummmmmm..." Jack said, looking absolutely bewildered. "Sorry to interrupt, but... If your done with your extremely weird conversation, can I have my staff back?" "Oh. Sure. Sorry." Percy walked over to the back of the cave, where his staff was leaning against the wall. Percy picked it up easily and tossed it to Jack. When it hit his hand, the temperature dropped about twenty degrees, and frost crept up the walls. "Hey! Watch it!" Percy said, looking annoyed. "I'm trying to keep it climate controlled in here!" Jack looked at him weirdly. "What?"

* * *

Jamie

Jamie was putting on his coat when Sophie toddled in. The five year old was a light sleeper, and she always seemed to know when the guardians or Jack visited. "Bunny!" She squealed happily. Then she saw that Jamie was wearing his coat. "Where you going, Jamie?" Bunny scooped her up. "We have to go find snowflake." "Can i come?" asked Sofie. "Sorry, Sophie." He said. Sofie looked up at Bunny, tears appearing at the corners of her emerald green eyes. "Pwease Bunny" she said softly"I wanna help too." Bunny looked from the little girl to his teammates and back. "Well, maybe-" he was cut off with a chorus of 'NO!'s. Sofie turned her piercing gaze to the rest of the guardians. Tooth shut her eyes tightly and turned away, North looked down-His boots seemed very interesting all of a sudden, Sandy steeled his eyes and looked straight back at her, and Jamie just shook his head. Sofie started to cry. The guardians decided that if they didn't want to alert the whole town, they needed to take her. Sofie smiled (revealing several lost teeth) as Bunny picked her up. They were (finally) going out to search for their lost guardian.

* * *

**Sorry it's not as long as usual. **

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! This is a very, VERY important part of the story, so pay attention, 'Kay? Read the 'letter' first. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Get the picture?**

* * *

_Dear readers, (we're going very Lemony Snicket on this) ((disclaimer: Lemony Snicket owns!),before we proceed, there are a few things you need to understand. What the Guardians do not understand is that Jamie and Sophie Bennett are special; more special then you, dear reader, can understand. You see, their father isn't mortal. In fact, their father is Apollo, Greek god of the sun. If you were a hard core PJO fan like I am, you would have realized that detailed paintings cover the walls of Jamie's room, and that Sophie seems to know and understand things better than the average adult. Also, you would've noticed that their father is not mentioned throughout the entire movie. Indeed, Jamie is the son of Apollo, skilled at art and archery, and Sophie, daughter of Apollo, is training under Rachel Dare to become the next oracle of Delphi. This, of course, the Guardians will find out soon...Soon._

* * *

Jamie

Jamie ran to get his mom's computer. Yeah, he knew, demigods and electronics don't mix, blah blah blah, but... This was an emergency-they HAD to find Jack! He logged on to the local weather. "Okay," he said, eyes scanning the screen, "the last place that started snowing was-" his breath caught. "Long Island?"

* * *

Percy

Percy slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh my gods, seaweed brain!" Annabeth said, her expression a mix of anger, frustration, and annoyance. Jack looked up at Percy curiously. "What do you mean, your trying to keep it climate controlled in here? Isn't that, like, Mother Nature's job?" Percy took a deep breath-breathe in, breathe out. He looked at Annabeth. "Can we tell him?" He asked in Greek in a low voice. She nodded. "Seaweed brain, as much as I don't like it, you-well, whatever. He trusted us enough to tell us what he is, and now-" she swallowed. "Well, I guess it's our turn to trust him." Percy sat down next to Jack, who was still sitting on the floor of the cave. "Well, here goes nothing. Jack-what do you know about the Greek myths?"

* * *

Bunny

"We've looked everywhere!" Complained Bunny very, very loudly. It was true, too-they had searched all of Long Island for hour-Everywhere but camp. "Where is that pesky kid?!" Sophie's eyes took on a blank look, and she went completely still. Jamie noticed first and caught her as she fell. This grabbed the others attention VERY quickly. The voice that came out of the little girls mouth was not her own-it was scary, raspy, and ancient. "Camp" it said. Then Sophie's eyes regained focus, and she looked surprised to be in Jamie's arms. Bunny looked TERRIFIED. "Does that happen every time someone asks a question?" he half-squeaked. Jamie just shrugged and helped his sister up, leaving poor Bunny in a panic.

* * *

Jamie

Jamie looked at the Guardians. "Ummm...can me and Sophie...go somewhere...for a sec?" The Guardians still looked confused, but they nodded. Jamie and Sophie ran into a nearby alley, and quickly set up an I-M. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood!" When the picture cleared, they could see the old centaur in front of them. "Ahhh, Jamie," he said, his ancient eyes piercing Jamie's own. "Can I help you with something?"

* * *

Still Jamie, this is a time break

"Soph just had prophecy," Jamie blurted out, "And she did it in front of people!" Chiron's face became pale and drawn. "Who heard her?" He asked, closing his eyes as if readying himself for the answer. Jamie took a deep breath. "Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, and the Sandman." Chiron gave him an 'are you joking' look, then something seemed to dawn on him. "Get to camp."

* * *

**HA HA! CLIFFY!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Sooooo... I decided Percy needed another power, so I made this one up. You'll see what I mean when you get there.**

**Disclaimer: I do totally own PJO and ROTG. NOT!**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth looked her boyfriend in the eyes. "Are you sure, seaweed brain?" She asked quietly, even though she already knew the answer. "Wise girl, you know that even with you here, he's not going to get any better unless I get Chiron. I HAVE to go." She sighed. "I know. It's just..." He took her hand. "I know. I'll come back to you, I promise." He kissed her quickly, then jumped out the opening of the cave and sped off. Annabeth sighed again, then went to sit by Jack to wait.

* * *

Bunny

The guardians stopped next to an enormous pine tree. "Is that a-" Bunny started, but was cut off by Jamie's hand. "Good boy, Peleus. These...people are friends." Jamie said to the dragon soothingly. He turned back to the Guardians and began, "I, Jamie Bennett, give permission for Sanderson Mansmoozie, E. Aster Bunnymund, Queen Toothiana-" This time Jamie was cut off by North. North had a faraway look in his huge blue eyes as he disappeared across the border. Jamie obviously hadn't expected that, but he finished whatever it was he was saying and ushered everyone else across the border. The sight took their breath away.

* * *

Jamie

Jamie escorted the Guardians to the Big House after they had gotten over the sights around them. Chiron opened the door and welcomed them inside. He was in full form, trotting along before them briskly. He sat them down, inspected them, and said, "I never thought I'd see you again, Nicholas st. North, son of Hermes."

* * *

Bunny

"Wait..." Bunny looked from North to the horse-guy, who had introduced himself as Chiron. "North...you KNOW this guy?" North's expression was dreamy, like he was remembering something good. "I did... A long, long time ago." They went around, saying their names. Not two minutes later, a shape* burst through the door. It was a giant dolphin made of water, and it spoke to Chiron. "Chiron," it said, "I need to see you. Like, NOW. I'm coming." Then the dolphin melted and disappeared . "Ahhhh..." Chiron mused. "I wasn't expecting you until Sunday, Perseus." He turned to the Guardians. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. You will meet him shortly."

* * *

Jack

Jacks mind was churning. He was thinking over what percy and Annabeth had just told him- how the Greek myths were real, how they were children of the Greek gods, called demigods- when Annabeth sat down next to him. "Where's Percy? He asked, turning to look at her. She bit her lip. "He...went to get help." She answered slowly. He nodded, to tired to ask more, and sank down on the floor, feeling weak and horrible. He hated knowing he needed help but with how horrible he felt, he knew he couldn't do this on his own. He closed his eyes and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Percy

Percy burst through the door of the big house. "Chiron...news..." he panted. Hey, give the guy a break-he just swam across the ocean, down the Long Island sound, and ran to the big house. Chiron held out a hand to steady him, but he had spotted the guests. In a second, he had his sword in his hand. "Who are they, and what are they doing in camp?"

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth checked her watch. Percy was supposed to be back by now with Chiron. She walked over to Jack and put a hand to his forehead, which was burning. A few moments after Percy had left, his fever had spiked. She sat down next to Jack and sighed. "Oh, Percy, I just hope you come soon."

* * *

**Review! **

***-see what I mean? (If you don't, see authors note on top.)**

**-leorocks5**


End file.
